Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Sequel to My Time Is Now,plz read that first. oneshot. set 1 year after the end of my time is now. how have john and amy coped with 3 kids? did randy keep his promises and change his ways?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie, Jamie and Charlee.

Ok hunnies this is what you've all been waiting for. This will only be a oneshot, I will be doing another sequel to this which will be longer but right now I don't have the time to throw myself into it properly.

This is set a year after the end of My Time Is Now. Did Randy keep his promises and let John and Amy be happy with the twins? How are John and Amy coping as parents to 3 kids? Read on to find out hunnies.

* * *

**Wouldn't change a thing**

"Hollie don't hit your brother" Amy said when her 3 year old daughter hit her twin brother with a teddy bear. Amy was trying to get her youngest daughter, Charlee, dressed but the little girl didn't want to stay still.

"Mommy Jamie called me a poopyhead" little Hollie complained as she stood with her hands on her hips. She looked more like Amy than ever.

"Jamie don't call your sister a poopyhead" Amy said to her son, who was the spitting image of his father. Amy finally managed to get her daughters t-shirt on.

"But mommy she is a poopyhead" the little boy replied.

"Jamie I wont tell you again…where is that daddy of yours?" Amy said as she picked Charlee up. The little girl smiled and showed off dimples and blue eyes identical to Johns.

"He's sleeping mommy" Hollie said. Amy smiled and put Charlee down beside her brother and sister.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena get your butt out of bed and down here now or we're leaving without you!" she shouted up stairs before turning back to her 3 children.

"Daddy's determined to make us late isn't he?" she said with a smile to her little ones.

* * *

John came downstairs 10 minutes later.

"I can't believe you sometimes John…you know Trish will murder us if we're late. Don't you remember what I was like on our wedding day?" the redhead asked her husband.

"Babe all I remember is how gorgeous you looked" he said as he slid his hands round her waist. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah…flattery gets you no where Cena" she said with a giggle.

"Look daddy" Hollie said as she showed him the little silver tiara she was going to be wearing later.

"That's pretty baby" John said as his little girl smiled at him.

20 minutes later they were at Trish and Marc's place. Trish had her hair in curls and Maria was doing her nails.

"Sorry we're late…someone forgot how to get out of bed" Amy said as she shot a look at John.

"That's ok…I'm glad you're here now, I never thought I would be so nervous" the blonde replied shakily.

"Sorry to love ya and leave ya girls but I gotta go and make sure Marc's ready" John said as he handed Charlee to her mother.

"Bye babe" Amy said before she pecked his lips.

"See ya baby. Bye princess, be good for your mommy munchkins" John said as he kissed his children's heads.

Amy got the little ones settled with some of their toys and left them with Candice so she could help Trish with her make up.

"So how does it feel to almost be Mrs. Predka?" Amy asked.

"Amazing but kinda scary too" Trish replied with a weak smile.

"Don't worry the scariness doesn't last long" Amy giggled.

"How are things going with you and John?" Trish asked. The redhead smiled.

"Good as always" Amy replied as she finished Trish's make up.

"I guess I better get dressed" the blonde diva said as she stood up.

"I better get the little monsters ready. Hollie loves her tiara by the way, she's been showing it to everyone, telling them it's just like her aunty Trish's" the redhead said brightly.

"Aw that's so cute" Trish said before she headed upstairs.

* * *

Amy got Hollie and Charlee into their dresses then got Jamie dressed in his suit. The redhead smiled and ruffled her sons curly hair. Candice helped her pin Hollie's hair up then put the little girl's tiara on. The 2 divas laughed as they watched her dance around pretending to be a princess.

"Hey everyone, she's ready" Maria called out as Trish made her way downstairs. She was wearing a long white A line dress that clung perfectly to all her curves. It was simple but pretty. Her hair was up in curls and she was wearing a silver tiara, a larger version of the one Hollie was wearing.

"Aw Trishy you look beautiful" Amy said as she looked at her grinning friend.

"Thanks Ames…the munchkins look adorable" Trish replied as she watched the 3 kids as they played. Amy handed Trish her pink bouquet and straightened out her own pink bridesmaid dress. Candice rounded up the twins while Amy picked Charlee up and everyone headed out to the waiting cars.

* * *

John laughed as he watched his cousin pace the floor.

"I hope I didn't pace this much when me and Ames got hitched?" he laughed.

"You were worse" Marc replied as he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Don't worry man, it'll be over and done with soon" John said and placed a reassuring hand on his cousins shoulder.

"I can't stand all this waiting" Marc said with a sigh. John stood up and looked out of the window.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna have to wait much longer…they're here" he said with a grin. The girls all got out of the cars, the twins immediately ran over to John. Amy handed Charlee to Maria and got ready to watch Trish walk down the aisle.

* * *

Everyone cheered and applauded when Marc and Trish walked back up the aisle together. The newlyweds had their first dance together at their party. They danced to Konstantine by Something Corporate as everyone watched. John was spinning Hollie around in his arms as she giggled. Randy showed up with his latest girlfriend. Amy couldn't remember if this ones name was Mandy or Abbey but she didn't suppose it really mattered, she wouldn't last long no doubt. The twins didn't know Randy was their father, as far as the little ones knew he was just their uncle Randy which suited everyone fine including Randy. He got to see them at least once a week and he gave them birthday and Christmas presents, he'd even been allowed to baby-sit them a couple of times.

John put Hollie down to play with her brother and sister and walked over to his wife.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" he asked as another song started playing.

"Ok…they're playing our song anyway" Amy said with a smile as Far Away by Nickleback played. John took her hand and led her into the middle of the floor.

"Do you remember the first time you heard this song?" John asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How could I forget? That was the night that Charlee was born" she replied with a smile as she looked in her husbands blue eyes.

"Ames…would you ever change anything that's happened these past 5 years?" John asked seriously as they swayed to the music.

"No. I wouldn't change a thing. If all those things hadn't happened I wouldn't have you and we wouldn't have the little ones…would you change anything?" the redhead asked.

"Not one thing. I love you and the kids more than I could ever imagine" John said with a smile that showed off his dimples perfectly. Amy blushed but didn't look away.

"I hope Marc and Trish are as happy as us" Amy said as she laid her head against John's chest.

"I think they will be" John said as he looked over at the newlyweds who couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Little Charlee Cena came toddling over to her parents, she could walk but she wasn't very steady on her feet yet.

"Hi princess" John said brightly as he swept his daughter up in his arms.

"Want mama" Charlee said. John laughed and handed her to Amy.

"I guess I'm not good enough huh?" he said with a smile as he kissed the top of his little girls head. Charlee cuddled in to her mother.

"I think someone's getting tired…maybe we should go soon" Amy said as she stroked her daughter's soft dark hair.

"I'll go and round up the other 2" John said before he left to find Hollie and Jamie.

"You guys aren't leaving already are you?" Trish asked Amy.

"Sorry Trishy but you know what this one's like if she doesn't get her sleep" Amy said as she shifted Charlee a little.

"Aw little sleepyhead" Trish said as she stroked the little girls cheek with her finger. John came back with the twins holding his hands.

"Enjoy your honeymoon guys" Amy said to Trish and Marc who had just walked over to join the group.

"We will Ames…see you in 2 weeks" Trish said excitedly as everyone hugged.

* * *

Amy got Charlee into bed while John played with the twins for a while.

"Daddy are Aunty Trish and Uncle Marc gonna have babies like you and mommy did?" Hollie asked as she climbed into John's arms. John laughed.

"I don't know sweetie, they might…you want a little cousin to play with huh?" John asked as Jamie climbed up beside his sister. Hollie nodded her head.

"Daddy are you and mommy gonna have more babies?" Jamie asked. John laughed again and wrapped his arms around them.

"I don't know munchkin…I think that might be up to your mom" he said with a smirk as Amy walked in.

"What might be up to me?" a puzzled redhead asked.

"Whether or not these 2 get a baby brother" John said with another smile as he looked up at his wife.

"I think daddy and me will have to discuss that later…time for bed you 2" Amy said as she picked Jamie up.

"But I'm not sleepy mommy" Hollie whined then yawned. Amy smiled.

"Come on honey" she said as she ran her fingers over her daughters red hair. John picked the little girl up and followed his wife and son upstairs.

* * *

John and Amy watched the little ones fall asleep before they left their room.

"Were you serious about that 'discussion' about having another kid?" John asked his wife as he sat on the end of their bed.

"I guess I was" Amy said thoughtfully as she sat next to him. John grinned.

"So when do you wanna start working on that?" he asked as he started to place gentle kisses on her neck.

"How about we get started right now?" she said with a giggle.

"You don't have to ask me twice" John replied with a grin as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

awww how cute was that lol i hope you all liked it :) i'm hoping to be able to get the longer sequel done sometime in the next month-month and a half so watch out for it. review plz hunnies i really want to know what everyone thought of this. 


End file.
